1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope including an insertion portion that is inserted into a subject, and an operation portion that is connected to a rear end in an insertion direction of the insertion portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes that are inserted into subjects have been widely used in medical fields and industrial fields. An endoscope enables observation of an inside of a subject by an elongated insertion portion being inserted into the subject.
Further, in a distal end portion provided at a distal end side in the insertion direction of the insertion portion of an endoscope (hereinafter, simply called a distal end side), a solid image pickup device such as a CCD and a CMOS (hereinafter, simply called an image pickup device) that picks up an image of the inside of a subject is provided.
Here, the image of a subject that is picked up by the image pickup device is displayed on a monitor or the like of an external apparatus by a connector that is located at an extension end of a universal cord that is extended from the operation portion connected to a rear end in the insertion direction of the insertion portion of the endoscope (hereinafter, simply called a rear end) being connected to the external apparatus.
Accordingly, in the insertion portion, the operation portion, the universal cord and the connector, a signal cable that transmits a video signal from the image pickup device is extended and inserted from the image pickup device to the connector.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-211307 discloses the configuration that enhances repairability of a signal cable by providing a surplus portion in the signal cable that is located in the connector.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-211307 discloses the configuration that prevents the signal cable from being damaged by a tensile force that is applied to the signal cable with flexing of the insertion portion and bending of the bending portion provided at the insertion portion, by making the signal cable movable in the connector.
Further, the configuration is also well known, which prevents degradation of a video signal by dividing an intermediate position of a signal cable in such a manner that an electric board that amplifies a video signal is provided in the operation portion, the extension end of the first signal cable that is extended from the image pickup device and transmits a video signal is electrically connected to the electric board, and the video signal that is amplified by the electric board is transmitted to the connector by using the second signal cable that is extended from the electric board to the connector.
Further, in the configuration as above, similarly to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-211307, the first signal cable needs to have a surplus portion in the operation portion so that repairability of the first signal cable is enhanced, and the first signal cable becomes movable in the operation portion.
Here, if the surplus portion of the signal cable becomes long, the radiation noise irradiated from the signal cable becomes large. For this reason, the configuration is also known, which dissipates the radiation noise of the signal cable to a plate-shaped member by disposing the surplus portion of the signal cable in close proximity to the plate-shaped member that is provided in the operation portion, fixes the components in the operation portion, and is configured by a metal.
More specifically, the configuration is also known, which fixes the surplus portion of the signal cable to the plate-shaped member by covering the surplus portion with use of a fixing member that has an opening toward the plate-shaped member and has a section in a U-shape facing down, for example, so that the surplus portion becomes movable.